


Thoughts Set Ablaze

by Arctic_Icicle



Category: Midsomer Murders - All Media Types
Genre: Flashbacks, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Tom being helpful for once, detectives are humans too, sad Dan Scott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 07:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23967751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arctic_Icicle/pseuds/Arctic_Icicle
Summary: Based off of the episode The Straw Woman. Dan struggled in silence after Liz got murdered and Tom was not being very helpful, so I made him a bit more helpful and considerate. (Bad summary I know)
Relationships: Dan Scott & Tom Barnaby, Liz Francis/Dan Scott
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Thoughts Set Ablaze

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of the episode The Straw Woman. Poor Scott and Barnaby wasn't being helpful at all so I'm going to make Dan suffer some more and Tom be somewhat caring for once. Characters may seem ooc but it is what my mind came up with so enjoy.
> 
> I don't own Midsomer Murders. Sorry for errors.
> 
> Inspired by this Facebook comment: having someone who he was really fond of murdered in the way that she was would have left Scott with possible PTSD.

Dan Scott sat alone on his sofa in his messy flat. He felt so numb. He could not get the image of Liz burning out of his mind. Every time he closed his eyes, he could see flames. Bright, burning flames engulfing her body. His body shook as he recalled it all. His skin felt like it was burning, he could smell the smoke and burning flesh.

Dan quickly and clumsily removed his tie and unbuttoned a few buttons on his shirt but the sensation didn't go away. The heat, it was almost unbearable. His breathing became uneven and tears built up in his eyes. His body felt so heavy but his head felt so light, like he was going to pass out. He put his head in his hands and tried to regulate his breathing but to no avail. Liz's burning body was engraved in his mind. He had no idea how he was going to sleep.

Meanwhile, Barnaby and his family were enjoying dinner, completely unaware of the pain Dan was in. As always, Barnaby had an eureka moment and rushed off to see if he was right.

'Our killer is still at large Scott. Why don't you start using your head!?'. If it wasn't the image of Liz in his head, it was that sentence said by Barnaby, in such a harsh and annoyed tone. Barnaby didn't understand. Dan and Liz, they had fallen for each other. How would Barnaby feel if he saw his wife burning in front of him, unable to do anything but watch on? Dan didn't know the exact answer to that but he did know that Barnaby would not want to think about it. Once again, his mind went back to Liz. Oh Liz...

Suddenly, his phone rang. It was Barnaby. Dan pulled himself together just enough to answer. Barnaby told him to meet him at the manor and to bring Kate Malpas with him. Dan was a bit confused but did what he was told, reluctantly. Once at the Manor House they arrest the secretary, Agnes Waterhouse and took her away to question her. Barnaby asked all the questions. Dan just stood away from them, listening. Eventually he spoke up and asked why did she kill Liz. He didn't know if he really wanted to get an answer and he didn't like the answer anyway. When the straw doll went up in flames, the images of Liz burning flooded his mind once again and he couldn't stay in that room, he needed air.

Once outside, Dan sat on the ground. The cool night air felt heavenly to Dan, who felt like he was burning from the inside. His mind was all over the place. He hadn't realised that he was now crying and shaking uncontrollably. Nor did he realise that Barnaby was now beside him looking confused and concerned. Barnaby crouched down in front of Dan.

"Scott? Look at me" Barnaby demanded.

Dan shook his head, his breathing beginning to speed up. Soon enough he was hyperventilating, gasping for air making him panic even more. He felt so hot, he was sure he was on fire. Everything was hazy and time felt sped up. He was going to burn to death like Liz. A voice called his name, it sounded so distant. The voice also told him to breathe. After what seemed like forever, the world came back into focus and Dan was coping Barnaby's breathing.

"I'm on fire" Dan managed to cough out.

Barnaby was deeply concerned "Dan, you are not on fire. You are fine. Look around you, there is no fire" Barnaby repeated over and over to make sure it got through to Dan.

Dan calmed down when no flames could be seen and no smoke could be smelled. He looked away from Barnaby, deeply embarrassed and ashamed. Barnaby put his hand on Dan's shoulder.

"Listen, Scott. I think you should take some time off and you can stay at mine tonight if you wish, I'm sure Joyce would be fine with it"

Dan nodded "Thank you, sir" he whispered and slowly got to his feet. He needed some time off and he was glad that his boss was allowing it. It was going to take some time to get to terms with the events of the past few days and it was safe to say that he was not going to go anywhere near fire any time soon.


End file.
